rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DiegoAnime3000/Analyzing Velvet Scarlatina and her Team
First teaser picture of Velvet's team just came out and I wanted to write a blog about it after discussing in the Threads about Velvet. So, this are my ideas of Velvet, her weapon and her team. Note that with the little information we have, this is mostly speculation. First off, let's begin with Velvet's character: Velvet had a couple of lines and some body language. I think is unfair to picture her as the Hinata character who is too shy to say hello. Read some fanfics, see some fanarts and check on blogs about Velvet; everyone has the same impression about Velvet and it has been rejected by the RWBY crew who assure that Velvet is a badass and it's still too soon to picture her character. Personally, I see Velvet as another "quiet one" like Blake. Her voice and accent doesn't fit a shy character and as we all know, the voice acting is chosen carefully. Monty didn't choose Ren out of nowhere, Ren has the less amount of lines so Monty decided to play Lie Ren because he has little experience with Voice acting. Caiti's voice sounds very attractive in my opinion and it doesn't fit someone who is shy and quiet all the time. But we also know that Velvet is kind of timid whenever the Faunus topic is on the desk. She also looked intimidated when Oobleck asked if there was any Faunus in his class who had to endure bullying. Another guy had to raise up his hand to get Velvet a little more confidence to do the same thing. This also tells me that Velvet is the kind of warrior who is better following orders and being inspired rather than doing it herself. So, I don't think Velvet is suit for leader but neither were Ruby or Jaune because of their personalities but they are the leaders and are growing with each day. Ozpin doesn't choose the strongest as the leader, instead, he chooses the ones who have one thing that surpasses everyone else: Determination. Let's move on with Velvet's box The only thing we know about Velvet's weapon is that she carries it inside a box on her shoulder. People have been discussing that it may be used to store some sort of hyper weapon or that the box is the weapon. Let's being by discussing something: Boxes are used to carry a bunch of things. If you have 20 glass beakers you put them into a box and seal it to prevent any damages. Velvet's weapon is probably not a single piece, as we now, all weapons so far were forged to be practical. They can transform into a smaller size and they have one or two pieces like Blake's katana and sheath or the sword and shield from Jaune and Pyrrha. If Velvet needs a box to carry her weapon it's probably not just one piece, instead, it's most likely that her weapon is meant to be stored so she can take off what she needs at the moment. If she didn't, it would be hard to carry too many things at the same time. If she's a mage then she must have a great set of spells just like Weiss' Myrtenaster and the box could carry what she needs to channel those spells and make it happen. Finally, Velvet's team I know, It's only a picture but the more you look at it, the more details you are able to spot. Take a good look: First of all, lady on the left: This one seems pretty obvious to me and is probably the one who has stolen most of the attention. Look at her battle gear: Boots heels, pants with lots of pockets, a jacket and finally, the cherry on the cake: a beret. A spec ops character the female soldier. Her outfit screams: Tomboy! I can picture her lines: "Lock and load team!" or "Keep it up ladies!" This type of characters have a good dynamic with the quiet and shy character who just want some peace. Like Yang and Blake. If someone is the leader of this team and is going to stand up for Velvet against Cardin, that's her. And those glasses were probably added recently. Monty realized that he needed a student with glasses after seeing some of Velvet's designs. And that thing that goes from her shoulder to the leg looks like a bow with a handgrip... pretty curious for a character who is based on military concepts. The one in the middle is the hardest to see. He is standing straight and carries what it looks like two big gauntlets. Pants and a t-shirt with messy hair, he looks like a carefree just like Sun, his appearance remains me of Black Star from Soul Eater, one of the animes that share many similarities with this series. His gauntlets are very different from Yang's. While Ember Celica is smaller and practical to carry, this ones are way much bigger. They look like if they are meant to destroy, like Magnhild. The last one on the right is also very obvious. The big guy, tank, paladin, whatever you want to call it. He has pants and appears to be fully armored in the upper body. He is shaven and carries one hell of a weapon If you look closely to the shoulder, you can notice that the blade begins from there. And if the guy is even bigger than Cardin his sword shares its size with Ruby. That's one big greatsword with a clip-point blade. Well folks, that's all. Leave a comment to add some info if you want. I wanna hear your opinions about these guys. Category:Blog posts